Meltdown's Legacy
by Ronnie R15
Summary: In Transformers: Animated Meltdown repeatedly tries to create a organic transformer and here's my prediction on if he succeeds how and what would happen. Great for those that loved Beast Machines!
1. The Story

I got this idea when I thought about how Prometheus Black a.k.a. Meltdown wants to make a organic transformer and since they have transformers from multiple continuities I decided to make a small story and I guess technically a very basic prediction on what it would be like if Meltdown succeeds in his goal since there is one organic transformer from another continuity(Beast Machines). So anyways enjoy and please review!

* * *

Prometheus Black also known as Meltdown was back in his lab supervising the construction of a new machine, for his new project. The machine looked something like a large metal box, on it's opposite sides stood two stands and in one of them was a glass container filled with a blue liquid. The other stand had the glass container missing but were it should have been was a large plug. Cyrus then came in, in his giant biotech-enhanced form known as the Colossus Rhodes carrying the missing glass container filled with a red liqid.

"Place it in there Cyrus!" Said Prometheus Black pointing at the unfinished machine.

"Sure thing boss." Said Cyrus as he plugged in a glass container.

Meltdown then walked up to the machine to make sure that everything was in order, then seeing nothing wrong he up to some near by computer and began to type.

"I can not fail, not this time." Meltdown though. "I will create a organic transformer!"

He then stopped typing and the blue and red liquid from the two containers began to empty and the metal box began to glow blue with red sparks of electricity. Meltdown then walked away from the machine and stood next to his minion Cyrus in his smaller and feeble form.

"Do you think it will work Prometheus?" Asked Cyrus.

"I'd be surprised if project Noble Savage does fail but if we do we can always try again." Meltdown said despite the fact that he loathed the idea of trying again.

Just then some three clawed hand erupted from the metal box and ripped it open. A wolf like head then emerged and howled as the machine then stopped. The creature then crawled out of the hole it has made. It resembled that of a blue werewolf. It was very muscular, clawed humanoid feet, three large claws for it's hands and purple eyes. It then stood up and looked at Meltdown and whined.

"Ah success!" Said Prometheus.

"It reminds me of a dog." Said Cyrus.

"Yes it does look much like man kinds noble and loyal companions." Meltdown agreed. "A fitting name for it's form."

Meltdown then looked at the creature he just made and said. "Noble transform!"

Noble just looked at Prometheus Black confused and whined again.

Meltdown now irritated sent a command to Cyrus. "So it was a failure. Cyrus put it in a cell, It's of little use to us."

Cyrus then went into his Colossus Rhodes form and walked up to noble. "Okay Noble I don't want to hurt you so just come with me."

Noble then feeling threatened growled at Colossus Rhodes but as he came closer this growl then became a roar. Noble then went to all fours and large bat like wings sprouted on it's back. The wings then rapped around him and his body seemed to hind legs disappeared, his tail got much thicker and reptil like, his front arms got shorter and thicker, his large claws also got smaller, his head then grow into a shape that resembled a crocadiles. He also had jagged teeth, spikes, spikes on his wings and two tusks under his chin. The ending result left a large red dragon with small yellow eyes breathing a fire ball at Cyrus.

Meltdown laughing at his discovery then said. "I think I'll call you Savage!"

* * *

Yes, I predict and hope that if Meltdown does succeed in creating a organic transformer it will be Noble/Savage but of course I could be wrong, they could make up some new transformer or he could never succeed. Either way I hope you enjoyed this story.


	2. Evidence

This here is a list of evidence I've collected that supports my theory also I will rewrite this chapter to add any more evidence I find or am given until Noble/Savage appears in Transformers: Animated or it gets cancelled. So feel free to provide any more evidence. Sadly none of this evidence means anything now since Transformers: Animated has been cancelled.

*Noble/Savage is the only organic transformer in any continuity for now at least

*In TFA Blackarachnia is trying to get rid of her organic half while in Beast Machines Megatron tried and eventually succeed in doing the same thing however he got stuck in the organic half which will eventually become Noble/Savage

*Noble/Savage is a true animal working by little more then just instinct just like many of Meltdowns other creations

*Though Noble/Savage technically existed before the Beast Machines episode Prometheus Unbound though only as Megatrons body but once Megatron got a new mechanical body his old organic body became a distinct living creature in its own right so in a sense this is the episode he was truely born, though the main reason I'm sharing this is because Prometheus Black may have gotten his name from it

*In Beast Machines Noble/Savage seems to have a close bond with the Maximal Nightscream, who's beast mode is a bat; Meltdown also has a bat like monster

*TFA seems to be following this this basic order of new transformers Vehical transformers, mechanical beast transformers(Dinobots) and Technorganic transformers(Blackarachnia, Wasp[Waspinator], Sari and I even hear that there will be Predacons in the future) so it's not to hard to guess what's would have come next


End file.
